


You're my home

by doyouwannaplay



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: Daniel Le Domas Lives, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, daniel is my love, grace le domas is a survivor, le domas are still Satanists, romance cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyouwannaplay/pseuds/doyouwannaplay
Summary: Daniel woke up in a hospital after making sure he died.
Relationships: Daniel Le Domas/Grace Le Domas
Kudos: 41





	You're my home

**Author's Note:**

> again, sorry for any mistake, it's not my mother tongue! > ~ <  
> I hope you like it, I made this story in 2 hours, it cost me creativity.

Daniel doesn't know what happened after choking on his own blood, while looking at his adorable little brother holding him with such fear, he thinks it's just a just death. All he knows afterwards is that he woke up in a hospital after being unconscious for three days, he miraculously survived the neck injury, if the bullet crawled a little further to the left the story would be different, Charity had a shitty vision.

The nurse checked him every two days to see his progress, he still thinks it's his personal hell and that Mr. Le Bail is playing with his face. When the nurse returns, Daniel cannot stop the question that comes to mind.

"Is Grace okay?" His voice was broken because of the wound that had not yet been healed, he doesn't know that she survived, but he does know that his family died due to the TV news, so he assumes Grace is alive and recovering from her injuries. The nurse looks at him for a second before answering.

"She is recovering." He feels a twinge of relief to learn that Grace is well and alive, she managed to save herself  
When the nurse leaves, leaving him alone in the room, his mind wanders over Grace's happy memory hours before he starts being hunted by his parents, God, she must be so broken right now.

* * *

He recovered well, his voice still failed at times, but he was fine, in a week he would leave the hospital he was in, he would go back to his penthouse he shared with Charity and he would probably drink all of his stock of expensive drinks that he has .

"Grace asked for you." The nurse spoke entering her room. "You should go see her" she continued when he didn't answer, Daniel wanted to laugh at his face, but he was shocked to hear that Grace had asked about news of him, they were in the same hospital, but Daniel had never left the room, not out of laziness, just because he didn't accept that he was alive, but when that nurse said he should see his late brother's wife, the one who was hunted by his family to be sacrificed, he considered it crazy.

He showed up in his room two hours after the nurse gave him the number so he could find her and he stood in front of the door for five minutes wondering if it would be a good idea to enter. He decided he had nothing to lose.

* * *

Grace was in pieces, her dead ex-husband had tried to kill her, her in-laws chased her in a sick game, her alcoholic brother-in-law tried to help her and ended up dying because of his wife, and in the end, all Le Domas exploded in front of her, so yes, Grace was with her psychic fucked up, but when the ambulance arrived and the firefighters extinguished the fire, she heard screams "He's still alive!"

Her whole body tensed, she saw them explode in front of her, there was no way anyone could survive, Grace wanted to run, but her body was rooted in place, she heard in the back of her mind the record player start to spin and the music of hides hides start playing. She looked at the doctors who were carrying a stretcher with a man, that man was Daniel, he was alive and a thought crossed his mind before he passed out, "He was fucking pale."

* * *

When Grace woke up, she found that she had been in a coma for seven days, she had undergone surgery to repair the hole in her hand caused by Georgie's bullet. Her wounds were still healing, the nurses came to visit her daily, during one of the daily check-ups one of the nurses said that a patient had asked about her, of course she was surprised, but when she heard that the large Le Domas family was dead, she supposed it was not strange to be asked about her health.

"Who asked?" Grace spoke in fear, if she were some crazy fan of the family who wanted her dead for surviving?

"Your brother-in-law, Daniel Le Domas." The nurse's words echoed in her mind, she couldn't believe it, he hadn't died, Grace swore that her brain had played a trick on her for lack of blood, but no, he was alive and well, she allowed herself a small smile.

"He is fine?" She had to ask, could he be alive, but the last time she saw him, he was soaked with his own blood, there was no way to survive, right? But he was there, in the same hospital as her, receiving the necessary care to survive.

“Yes, he is recovering well. The bullet did not tear a vein, it was fortunate that he survived. Grace smiled, Charity had a shitty aim.

* * *

Daniel entered the room taking a deep breath, he looked at the floor a few seconds before turning his gaze to Grace, she looked at him in surprise.

"Grace" he said softly, his name was bitter on the tongue, his stomach knotted and suddenly he felt guilty, guilty for not telling her better that his family was all fucked up, guilty for her going through everything it happened that night, the guilt of having to stand in front of the bed she was sitting on, covered in bandages.

"Daniel" Grace spoke, her voice cut her thoughts and he looked into her eyes, she pointed to the chair next to him, asking him to sit down. "You are alive," his voice came out surprised, but there was no disgust or anger in it. "I'm glad you're alive." Grace spoke looking into his eyes, Daniel was shocked, she was not mad at him.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice came out broken, he was terribly sober, there was nothing alcoholic in his system, which made him totally guilty for everything that happened to Grace. "I'm sorry," he repeated again.

"It's okay, Daniel, you saved me." The blonde spoke, but her blue eyes were so broken, they didn't have the same sparkle that before the wedding, even though she was alive, she looked so empty.

"Where's Alex?" He asked after a few minutes, he knew that the whole Le Domas family was dead, except for him and Grace, but he wanted to know what happened to his brother, because he died, he was the only good one in that crazy family. When Alex's name was mentioned, Grace contracted.

"He died, it exploded right in front of me." Grace said looking at her hands before continuing. "After you supposedly died, I ran down the hall, but Becky caught me, she was trying to kill me, I managed to break free and I killed her" Grace took a deep breath before continuing "Alex came in just in time, I thought he would help me , that we would run away together, but he betrayed me, called his family and then they arrested me on the table, Alex was ready to stick a dagger in my heart and… "she started to cry, Daniel didn't know what to do, he put his hand against hers gently.

“It's okay, Grace, it's okay. You don't have to tell me. "Daniel soothed her, they were silent for the next 15 minutes, until the nurse came and sent him back to his room. He was discharged three days after visiting Grace.

* * *

Daniel visited her a second time, after he was discharged, he gathered his courage before entering his room, she seemed healthier than the last time he saw her.

"Hey." She was sitting in the armchair this time, reading a stupid magazine in her room, there were still circles under her eyes and her hair was tied up in a messy bun, but Daniel still thought she was beautiful.

"Daniel" Grace greeted him with a small smile "I heard you were discharged." she spoke and turned her attention to the magazine, she seemed at peace like that.

"Yes, I came to see you." his blue eyes went up to look at him, before he could shut his stupid mouth, he was already saying what was on his mind "Be free Grace, take the money and go far, to make you forget the bad things that my family caused you. " He smiled sadly looking at her. She backed up in her chair.

"I don't want the money." Daniel knew, she was not like his late wife, a bitch after anything of value.

"Do something useful with him Grace, invest in something, help children, donate money to an institution." He speaks looking into your eyes. "You were always too good for our family." He says smiling a little.

"You're leaving?" Grace asked suspiciously, she already knew the answer, but seeing him leave hurt and she didn't know why.

"Yes" He spoke and closed his eyes "My number, if you want to speak, your choice." He left his number on the hospital bed, looked at Grace again, and left the room. He was fine, he wouldn't miss her, at least that's what he chose to believe. It was easier.

* * *

Grace now had a lot of money, she didn't know what to do with him, she was discharged 2 weeks after Daniel came to visit her, it was a surprise to see him again, but he gave her her phone if she needed it. When she arrived in front of her apartment, she was unable to enter, her stomach churning. She went to sleep in a hotel.

Grace bought a new, small and cozy apartment, different from the big and frightening Le Domas mansion, easy to get lost and captured. She was tormented in her dreams by her deceased ex-husband, so many times she found herself trapped in the same scenario, she helpless on a table and Alex above her, with a dagger pointed at her heart, each time she woke up with a cry. Grace looked at the entire apartment and had a drink that she hid in the cupboard behind the cereal. Was that why Daniel was always drunk?

* * *

Daniel was not coping well with the situation he was in, he went back to the coverage he once thought of sharing with Charity, before his marriage turned even more sour. It was not a fairy tale their relationship, they never really loved each other, it was just an occasional shag, before they got married and pretended they loved each other. Charity wanted a name, wanted money and he gave it to her, she didn't even blink when she heard about Le Domas, if she became one of them, it was enough. Charity would die for that, she was a bitch after gold.

Daniel was always drunk, the ghosts became more real each time he became sober, the drink was an escape from reality. He would run down the hall, hide Alex in the closet and then Uncle Charles would come to him, begging for his help and he would hand him over to his family. He did his best to protect Alex from that fucked up family, but deep down Daniel knew that Alex was just like them and this was confirmed when he saw Grace so helpless saying her brother tried to sacrifice her to Mr. Le Bail, it broke him . He remembered when Alex killed his first goat in the family ritual that happened annually, he was not afraid, he killed her and he was not sick because of it.

His eyes opened and he was lying on the counter that faced the kitchen room, his head hurting and also with a hangover. Get drunk, fall to the ground, wake up, get up. It was his life now, he was not proud, but it was his way of getting over it.

His belly growled, regardless of how long he hadn't eaten real food, if it wasn't bullshit. He washed himself, put on a big sweatshirt, it was probably pajamas, but he considered it appropriate to go out, since he had never worn it. He came out of the penthouse, the sun's rays hit his body and he wanted to feel happy, but his mind wouldn't let him. It wasn't fair for him to be alive, he should have died along with his family.

Daniel considered going back and drinking another bottle of drink, but they were running out, he drove to the nearest liquor store.

It was a wide variety of alcoholic drinks, wiskey, vodka, wine. He was so screwed, the clerk looked at him with pity, his hair was messy and his stubble, he didn't care much, he paid for the goods and left, the street was so full of people that it made him sick. Daniel spotted Grace's short blond hair, but he refused to believe it was her, just a similar person. He walked to his car, placing the bag of drinks in the back seat, turned around to get into the driver's seat, until a small hand stopped on his shoulder, preventing him from getting in.

“Daniel?”

* * *

Grace found him after three months that he saw her, she recognized him entering a liquor store, but she didn't think it was him. She might as well have gone back to her apartment, made some tea and read a book, but she waited for the man to leave that store.

When he finally left, Grace saw that it was Daniel, a feeling of relief and happiness overcame her and she ran to him, placing her hand on his shoulder before he could get into his fancy car.

"Daniel?" She asked before he even looked at her, he was very thin, with dark circles and there was still a scent of whiskey on his clothes.

"Grace!" He looked at her in surprise as he slowly closed the car door. "You look great." His voice came out dubious, as if he wasn't sure of his statement. She had cut her hair around her neck, had started therapy, and was taking various remedies that helped her sleep and didn't let her have nightmares. During the first month it was horrible, she woke up every night with nightmares from that night and then she would get drunk.

"Ah." She exclaimed, before teasing "You look like a beggar." The smile he gave was contagious.

"Yes, I am not doing the best." He agreed before looking at his car and then at her. "Do you want to have tea?" She looked at him in surprise before agreeing.

"You are not a tea drinker." She said getting into her car.

* * *

Daniel didn't expect Grace to come and talk to him, she was fine, she looked healthier, but not happy. Her hair was cut, which made her look more beautiful. The drive to his apartment was quiet, the only sound was the bottles hitting the back seat of the car, he didn't care if any broke.

When they got to the apartment, Daniel took the drinks and they were silent until they reached the penthouse where he did a quick tidy up in the room, Grace laughed behind him.

"Sorry, it's a little messy." he scratched the never, it was the first time he got nervous in front of someone after so long.

"Okay, you look like a mess too." He smiled a little, Grace sat on the big sofa in the living room "So, tea?" She asked in amusement.

"There is no tea, but I have drinks." He laughed and offered it to her, which she picked up after a few moments, it was strangely familiar, just like the wedding day, where he found her scared in the office asking for his help, just like Uncle Charles, the same desperation was on his face. Grace must have noticed this, as she soon asked something that he didn't pay much attention to.

"I donated much of the money to orphanages." Grace spoke after a while, she smiled a little before swallowing her drink. "What have you been doing, Daniel?"

What did he do? Particularly nothing special, he had molded himself on the couch she was sitting on, or vomiting in the hall. "Drunk." He laughed dismissively.

"Sure" She laughed and went back to drinking. Before they knew it, the bottle was empty and they were both close to drunkenness.

He doesn't know what happened next, his eyes got heavy and he fell asleep, after laughing at something stupid that Grace had commented on.

* * *

He woke up in the middle of the night to Grace's screams, he was still on the floor, but there was a blanket over his body. Daniel ran to the woman on the sofa, screaming and shouting to let her go.

"Grace! Grace! He screamed holding her shoulders, he held her gently until she calmed down, her breathing was irregular and her eyes were overflowing with tears. He continued to calm down until she fell asleep again. Daniel still continued to hold her hand. .

When he woke up again, there was a smell of bacon and eggs spreading all over the place, looking up he could see Grace cooking around him. He got up and went over to the counter, sitting down on one of the benches, watching her closely.

"AH" she shouted when she turned and saw him so close, Daniel laughed a little looking at her right after, she was so cute. "Good Morning"

"Good morning, Grace." he came back laughing a little "I see you stole my pantry, I hope you found something still edible." he joked looking at the bacon being fried.

"Well, the eggs hadn't won, but I can't say the same for bacon." she smiled and continued, "I hope we don't have food poisoning."

Grace served breakfast and they ate in a friendly silence, which was broken for an instant by Grace.

"Thanks for calming me down at night, it was kind of you." He looked at her for a moment and smiled.

"Clear." He was strangely happy this morning.

* * *

Grace left after a few hours and her apartment was cold and gray, there was no more heat than before, nor the laughter that filled the place, much less the smell of food and a silent singing, but more importantly, there was no Grace.

Daniel realized that she brought joy to his life for just a few hours and after she was gone, she took the feeling with her and her life became monotonous again. He was being selfish, but for a moment he wished Grace had never left and just stayed with him.

* * *

Grace returned to her apartment, but she had the strangest feeling that she was missing something. The location was the way she had left it last time, but something was missing.

She went to her therapist and said she had seen an old acquaintance, spent the night and her home, but when she returned to her apartment a feeling of emptiness filled her and accompanied her throughout the day.

"Maybe you miss him." Grace laughed. "That feeling started after you went to visit him, his presence did you good and you felt safe." Grace laughed again, she wouldn't miss Daniel, he was just her extraordinarily handsome ex-brother-in-law.

When she returned to her apartment and the feeling of emptiness still haunted her, the forgotten white paper on top of her dresser caught her eye, it was Daniel's number.

* * *

Daniel never thought Grace would call, in her mind she had already lost her number months ago, or thrown it away as soon as he left her alone in her hospital room. But when his phone rang with an unknown number and his voice sounded so sweet through the device, he couldn't help but smile.

"Hi Daniel." Grace spoke on the other end of the line, her voice dripping with nervousness.

"Can't you live without me, Grace?" He joked.

"No, I just called to see if it was still the same number." Her voice came out amused and he wondered if she was smiling too.

"As you can see, it's still the same number."

They continued talking, subjects totally random and meaningless, several jokes being told. Daniel has never been happier. Unfortunately, Grace had to hang up. He was still in the same place, absorbing what had happened.

* * *

After that phone call, Daniel started going out with Grace, small casual encounters, they went to a bookstore to buy new books, then coffees and then started going out to restaurants. Before he knew it, two months passed.

It's not like he planned all these events, they just happened. Daniel looked like a moth going towards the light, her light was Grace, she was happy, but not entirely, the few times she stayed in her disguise, he always saw her nightmares, her broken part, he saw himself in her. It was also broken, but forcing itself to rebuild, collecting its pieces and pasting them again. He started to quit drinking, to take better care of his health back to the gym, damn it, he even started therapy with Grace and started going to AA. It was an improvement, but not entirely.

"You need to keep the pantry full, there is nothing here!" Grace spoke as she tried to find something useful to cook. It was true that he hadn't bought the necessary groceries, because he was always eating out with Grace and when she didn't have time, he ate junk food.

"Let's go buy then." He spoke simply.

"What?" She asked the strange look.

"We are going to buy food." Daniel spoke slowly, as if she were a baby I learn to speak.

"I know what it means, stop it." His eyes rolled "It's absurd that you want to go to the market right now." The store was still open, it was early.

“I need supplies, you were complaining about this. Combine the useful with the pleasant. "He said smiling, as he walked to the exit." Are you coming? "He didn't need to ask, Grace was already picking up her things and following him.

A song played all the time, it was "You Are My Sunshine", he felt the irony in the song, and a thought entered his mind. Its sunbeam was sitting in the passenger seat, smiling at the music that played. Grace insisted that they walk, but it was cold and he didn't want to get tired, that comment made her roll her eyes.

When, they said they should eat vegetables. They walked calmly between the shelves, with Grace putting several things on the cart, which was almost too much for him.

"You know, I usually don't like to leave the house." She spoke at some point while choosing the vegetables. "People make me nervous, I feel uncomfortable."

"I feel the same way." Daniel reciprocated and looked at the cart full of purchases "It is very much, I doubt that you will eat everything." He played absently, he didn't notice when Grace smiled sheepishly.

They bought a few more things, when a guy bumped into Grace almost making her fall, Daniel grabbed her waist and brought her closer. His hand remained protectively on his back until they reached the car again. Grace felt a chill in her belly and a stupid smile on her face.

* * *

A year and two months had passed since the casual encounter with Daniel at a bad time in his life, they were fine, slowly returning to normal, baby steps his therapist remembered at each appointment.

She moved in with Daniel, it was cute the way he exposed his idea. They were in a cafeteria, Grace was rambling about getting a job to occupy her time, but Daniel always reminded her that she didn't need to because of her huge amount of money, but she was still going to get one. And then he was suddenly nervous, his hands playing with the napkin forgotten on the table.

"Grace." he spoke calmly, still not looking her in the eye. "You know, I've been thinking, why don't you ..." her face was red and she thought he was feeling bad. "Forget it, it's silly."

"Speak!" she said jokingly, Daniel was nervous, so he wanted to ask her something. "You can talk, I refuse to forget."

"Comelivewithme."

"What?" He had spoken very quickly and quietly.

"Come live with me." He repeated it again, this time more slowly and louder.

Grace smiled wide and wide, enough to hurt her cheek, her eyes got wet and she stood up to hug him, murmuring a small "yes" in her ear, this scene could easily be mistaken for a marriage proposal.

* * *

When Daniel entered his apartment, the music was playing in the background, he saw that little by little the apartment was changing, some things about Grace were appearing in the corner of the room, the furniture changed a little, new photos were added, but more importantly, her scent was everywhere, it was soothing to Daniel, it was like something cozy that was there for him when he needed it.

Grace had found a job in a bookstore two blocks from the penthouse, although he insisted that she didn't need to work. His visits to AA were progressing, although he had relapsed, but Grace would be with him comfortably with his hands behind his back.

"Daniel?" She asked, her voice flew from the hall to her ears.

"I'm at home, dear." His escape to buy good wine was a success.

"Welcome Dear." She smiled. "Did you bring the wine?"

"I'm disappointed that you don't trust me enough for this."

She smiled sweetly dancing to the melody that filled the place, at some point she took him to dance, it was not like the wedding ball, he was drunk and often flirted with her, even being at his brother's wedding. No, it was calmer and I risked saying romantic. He rocked her across the room feeling the music. At some point their lips met, fitting together, Daniel can't say who approached him first, but they were kissing and it was so right.

When they finished, she was still smiling and he was following her.

* * *

Grace moved into her room, using the excuse that was bigger and would help her with nightmares, which was true, with Daniel at her side it was easier to sleep. She mixed her clothes with his in the closet, it was cozy.

She woke up at dawn looking for warmth, Daniel was a great source, his body next to hers was extremely pleasant, but his space on the bed was empty and cold, walking around the house she heard Daniel crying in the kitchen, he was sitting by the refrigerator , an empty bottle of whiskey on your side. She ran over to him, startling him in the process, but relaxed when she saw that it was just her.

Grace stroked her hair before asking, "What happened?"

"You had died and I couldn't do anything, I just saw you die." His voice was so broken that it broke Grace's heart, she hugged him until he calmed down. Took him to the bathroom cleaning up the mess he was in, so they went back to the room and she stroked his hair until he fell asleep.

Grace even watched him sleep, before placing a kiss on his forehead, murmuring a little "I love you" that Daniel didn't hear.

* * *

When he woke up, Grace was looking at him softly and he wished they had met before Alex came into his life, before he asked her to marry him, before all the shit happened, she didn't deserve to pass on what she went through.

"Good Morning." She said.

"Good Morning." He reciprocated.

He stood up to kiss her lips, not caring about the morning breath.

He was so in love.

* * *

Daniel was watching some series, with Grace wrapped around her torso, she had slept in the third episode, it was a very tedious program.

He watched her face, her forehead was furrowed as if she were angry, there were some lines of expression, small wrinkles under her eyes and some pimples, her hands roamed her body, touching her shoulders and noticing a scar, due to the dagger that Alex it stuck in her skin, he lowered his hands to her back and saw another scar, she told him that it was when he passed through the bars of the mansion, Georgie's bullet hole was still in his hand, now covered with a wrinkled mark. Observing all this, Daniel realized how strong Grace was, she faced her entire satanic family and left alive, with traumas and scars that will be forever marked on her body.

Daniel was amazed, she looked so fragile, but she was such a strong woman. He fell in love even more.

* * *

The first “I love you” that Daniel spoke, was totally involuntary, he laughed at a story that Grace had told about a client at the bookstore, smiled when he saw her so relaxed and happy.

"I love you." Daniel spoke simply and smiled.

"What?" Grace looked at him startled, he was afraid to see her appear bathed in confusion, but it didn't last long, she smiled and he felt immense relief around him.

Grace kissed him softly, conveying all of her feelings in that kiss. "I love you too."

"But I spoke first." She was amused by his look. "You were sleeping, after a relapse, I kissed your forehead and mumbled that little phrase in your ear." His blue eyes were full of amusement.

"I thought it was a dream!" He exclaimed. "It doesn't count, I didn't pay back." A pout formed on his lips. Grace didn't respond, just kissed him again, he knew she had won this little silly fight.

* * *

Daniel would not propose, they had already decided, she was already traumatized by her marriage to Alex and Daniel was afraid that Mr. Le Bail would want to continue in the game. Grace didn't care much, their lives already looked like they were married, their names just weren't in a stupid role.

Grace thought about having children before she married Alex, she wanted to have three children, form a large family, but after all that idea was gone. Daniel never thought of being a father, so he never thought of kids, they were a family of two.

Both were happy, it was important, maybe in the near future they would adopt a pet.

* * *

When Daniel woke up one morning, before Grace he watched her breathe calmly, he was fucking in love with her and knowing that the feeling was mutual left him in the clouds.

His body moved closer to hers, pressing her against his chest, he felt her wrap around him, placing his head on her neck. He kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes, feeling sleep take over him again.

"I love you." Daniel spoke and received a small kiss on his skin in response. He was happy with her by his side, hugging her, he wished that moment would last forever.

Daniel slept again and was woken up later with several kisses on the cheek, Grace was smiling to see him wake up.

They were happy, that was what mattered.

"Do you want to take a trip to Paris?"

"Yes."

Then he kissed her on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> bye bye, see you in another story. (I hope)


End file.
